Knife Called Lust
by forkingcarlos
Summary: "Then promise me, that we will be together forever." Carlos said, holding his pinky out.  "together forever. I promise" Logan replied, hooking his pinky with Carlos's. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

Hi, new story. and the first chapter may be a little confusing and rushed but i need you guys to know this, before i can actually go on with the actual story.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, if we get caught we could get into a lot of trouble." Carlos only smiled, stopping and turning to look at Logan. "Relax Logan, we are in the middle of the forest, at midnight, who could possibly be here to catch us…Plus, it's the only place we can actually be alone, and I have a surprise for you" Logan's eyes perked up at the sound of there being a surprise. "Surprise? Like what?" Carlos only chuckled, stepping in close, cupping Logan's cheeks. "You'll see when we get there" He leaned in pressing his lips lightly against Logan's. The kiss was short lived, since Carlos immediately grabbed Logan's wrist rushing him deeper in the forest.<p>

Not long after did the two arrive at a small glen, in the middle of the forest. Logan's eyes widened, gasping at the sight in front of him. There, Carlos had laid a blanket set for a picnic, adorned with candles and roses. The scent of apple pie filling the air, and Logan couldn't help but smile. Apple Pie, the food Logan had been eating when he first met Carlos. He turned to face Carlos, who had the smile reaching from ear to ear.  
>"You like it?" Carlos asked, rocking on the ball of his heels, anxious for Logan to say something.<br>"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this…. for me." Carlos stepped forward, grabbing Logan's hand and leading him to the blanket, motioning for him to sit down. Logan sat down, pulling Carlos down with him.  
>"Of course I did this all for you. You deserve this and so much more Logan. I love you." Logan smiled, pulling Carlos closer, whispering "I love you too" before pressing his lips against Carlos's. He reveled in the feeling of passion and love that radiated from the kiss, and then it hit him. Carlos was the one. The one he wanted to grow old with, go to bed with and walk up every morning next to him. Logan pulled away, cupping Carlos's cheeks, staring straight into the brown orbs.<br>"Carlos, I want to be with you." Carlos's smile grew as he heard those words come out Logan's mouth.  
>"Then promise me, that we will be together forever." Carlos said, holding his pinky out.<br>"together forever. I promise" Logan replied, hooking his pinky with Carlos's. and with that, Carlos lunged himself forward, pushing Logan down on the blanket, and smashing their lips together, sealing the promise _with a kiss._  
>"One more thing Carlos…" Logan whispered, wrapping his arms around Carlos's torso.<br>"What Logan?" Carlos said, quirking his eyebrows.  
>"I….I want you to be my first, and make love to me…. here… tonight." Logan said, blushing slightly.<br>Carlos's smile grew larger than life, he leaned forward, pecking Logan's lips.  
>"are you sure? I mean, we can wait." Logan only nodded, lacing his hand with Carlos's.<br>"never been more sure in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I didn't say this in the first chapter but. This is an AU story, and I have not decided what time period it is based in, so you get to decide, which ever time period your mind wants to imagine. but i will tell you I got the idea vaguely from **the great gatsby** so i guess the morals, and rules are some what based in the 1920's. If the story is still confusing, trust me everything will be cleared but later on. I just need to move past the beginning.

* * *

><p>Logan groaned as he heard his mother yell from downstairs. He hadn't gotten home until 4am and his mother had insisted that he wake up at 7am to meet some family that had recently moved to town. Apparently they were an influential family, both rich and well known. He heard his mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a knock on the door.<p>

"Logan, honey, Are you ready?" Logan, huffed adjusting his tie.  
>"Yes mother." Mrs. Mitchell smiled at her son, admiring his attire. She walked up to him, reaching to adjust his tie. She was always a perfectionist. Logan smiled, adjusting his collar.<br>"You look handsome Logan. My baby boy is all grown up. Soon you're going to get married and move away" Logan smirked, remembering the promise he and Carlos had made just last night.  
>"Probably faster than you think mother" Mrs. Mitchell smirked herself.<br>"I'm glad you have that mentality sweetheart" she said, walking over and sitting down on Logan's bed. _"I just hope that when you do get married, it's with a girl" Logan's eyes widened, staring at his mother. Did she know? how?  
>"Please Logan." She whispered, grabbing his hand, slowly caressing it "That's all I ask from you" Logan's heart dropped. What was he to do now. Carlos meant the world to him, and the promise they had made the other night, when Logan had given his mind, body and soul, to Carlos. <em>_Together Forever__. __The promise hitting Logan like a ton of bricks. His mother, reached for his face, forcing him to look at her. Her face distraught and desperate for an answer. The right answer. "Please…." Logan took a deep breath, searching for strength.  
>"Of Course Mother. I only like girls." and just for a split second, Logan could hear his heart breaking slightly.<em>

_"Good, Now come along we have a family to meet, and they have a lovely daughter who I think you are going to absolutely going to fall head over heels for." Logan felt nauseous, like the room was spinning.  
>"I'll meet up with you in a minute mom; please I need to finish getting ready." Mrs. Mitchell patted her son on the back, before walking out of the room. Logan's mind went thru shock, searching for an answer, a solution, but nothing came to mind.<br>His mother had morals, and unfortunately, ambition. She may know that Logan is gay, but she would never allow him to love a man, and whatever she says, goes. That's just the way it's been since he can remember. To go against his mother's wishes, is to be disowned and left without a family. And Logan just could not deal with that.  
>"I'm sorry Carlos…." And if his heart wasn't already completely broken, it was now.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

there are four different scenes in this chapter. also if it's in italics it's a dream or a thought.

_so here ya go, chapter 3. enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Carlos, are you sure you want to do this? This business isn't something to play with, and the last thing I want to do is see my little brother killed or in jail" Carlos let out a breath, looking up at his brother.<br>"What's so hard about selling? You stand there, trade drug for money, and make sure not to get caught, I think I know what to do Manuel" Manuel rolled his eyes, moving over closer to Carlos.  
>"Listen, Yes I get it, Logan doesn't want you, big fucking whoop. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Carlos's gaze lowered, that feeling in his chest coming back again. "And as for dealing not being hard, well guess what. It is, if you don't take it seriously you will end up dead or in jail."<p>

"So. It already feels like I am, so don't give me that bullshit, you don't know how it feels to love anyone. And to answer your question, Yes, I want to deal, so give me my shit and let me start working." Carlos slammed his fist on the couch. Manuel got up, walking over to his desk, opening the drawer and pulling out three small wallets. Carlos got up, reaching out for the wallets, annoyance showing on his face.

"And listen punk, Not only am I your boss now, I'm also your big brother, and I won't hesitate you beat your ass." Carlos smiled weakly, grabbing the wallets.

* * *

><p><em>6 years later….<em>

Carlos stood in the same corner as he always did, every single night. He always thought to himself, why selling drugs was his only distraction. There was always, sports, or a real job, or a boyfriend. A boyfriend… He had one of those. His heart ached every time he thought of Logan. But then anger would wash over him. They had made a promise with each other. He thought that Logan loved him. Logan was his first, he had given all that he could give that night in the forest.

Carlos was ripped out of his thoughts when the sound of gun shots rang thru night air. He threw himself on the ground, reaching for the small pistol. A large black suv zoomed past him, followed by a black Cadillac that was known for being property of his brother. His breath hitched, Carlos got up to his feet, running down the street in the direction of the cars. When he reached the end of the block he stopped, peeping around the corner. There stood a man, dark red jacket, smirking. Manuel stood in front of him, hands in the air. Carlos wanted to scream, or to do something, but the sudden panic glued him in place. The man in the dark red jacket lifted his hand, showing a somewhat larger pistol. He was a dealer, all dealers had those kinds of guns, at least the rival ones. The man stepped closer to Manuel, whispering something that Carlos couldn't hear. And within seconds, more shots were heard, and all Carlos saw was his big brother hitting the ground. Carlos's eyes widened, he tried to scream, but nothing came out. The man in the red jacket turned around running to the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>"how does it feel Carlos, to know that this entire business is yours now" Carlos looked up at the chubby, bald man infront of him. Eduardo was his name, his brother's right arm. His mind going back to that night, that damn night, that ripped his brother away from him.<br>"Manuel should be here, not me" Eduardo, sat down next to Carlos, patting him on the back.

"Yes, but unfortunately he can't. But he left the next best man in charge. Carlos you are a millionaire now. You can fuck all the bitches, smoke all the blunts, throw all the parties, have the largest home, all the cars. You can do whatever the fuck you want and get away with it" Carlos smiled. Eduardo, always trying to be so damn optimistic.

His smile faltered, remembering the last thing Logan had told him.  
>"It's wrong… for two men to be together. My mother would never approve of it, and besides… she would never approve of someone poor."Carlos cringed.<p>

"Eduardo. Can you do me a favor?" Eduardo, nodded.  
>"What do you want boss?" Carlos smirked at the new title. That was going to take some getting used to.<br>"Can you find me where Logan Mitchell lives?" Eduardo quirked his eyebrow, never hearing that name before in his life, but instead nodded his head anyways and walked out of the small study. Carlos's heart throbbed, thinking to himself that he was crazy to try to look for Logan now, after 6 years. Hell Logan was married and probably had kids, but nothing was going to stop Carlos from having Logan to himself.

"Together forever" he whispered to himself. "Together. forever…"

* * *

><p><em>"Logan!" Carlos ran towards him, that beautiful smile adorning his face. Logan's stomach turned at the thought of ever seen that face sad or hurt. It would kill him. Carlos stood in front of Logan pulling him into a kiss, his lips moving slow against Logan's, but he couldn't find the strength to kiss him back. Carlos stopped, quirking his eyebrow. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Logan's felt the tears welling up. Carlos could never do anything wrong, he was just perfect. Logan took a deep breath.<em>  
><em>"Carlos… we can't be together anymore." His heart throbbed, he wanted to take it back… but he couldn't. Carlos's looked at Logan, searching for any since of playfulness, maybe it was just a joke. But Logan's demeanor was completely stone cold.<em>  
><em>"You can't be serious. Logan, but just the other night you said you wanted to be with me. Was it something I did? Do you regret sleeping with me?" Logan shook his head. His gazing burn holes into the ground, not daring to look Carlos in the face.<em>  
><em>"It's wrong… for two men to be together. My mother would never approve of it, and besides… she would never approve of someone poor." Carlos shook his head vigorously. Logan couldn't be serious.<em>  
><em>"Logan, this isn't funny. You can't say that. We love each other. We made a promise. Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"<em>

Logan sat up in bed, tears threatening to fell. Why did he always have that dream? It's been 6 years since that moment, why can't he just forget about it? It's because Carlos was… and still is the love of his life. Logan looks to his left, watching his wife sleep so peacefully. He curses under his breath, loathing her for being so happy, while he has to go around living life miserably. He gets up from his bed, grabbing a pair of pants and putting them up. He walks down the stairs to the first floor of his home.

Logan Mitchell, millionaire, Well, to be fair his wife is. She inherited all her father's millions when he passed away. Sara, being the sweet person that she is, put the money under Logan's name. Logan frowned. Yes, he was rich, married to a woman, his mother was happy, but he sure as hell wasn't.

He walked out of the house, walking towards the lawn to get the morning paper. He turned to look around at the neighborhood. Quiet, filled with rich elders, large houses littered the block, some bigger than others. He noticed a moving truck in front of the house across the street. The home was huge, Large glass windows adorned the home. He glanced at his wrist watch. 8 Am. Who would be moving at 8am? Logan watched as a black Cadillac pulled into the drive of the house. A large, bald man got out of the passenger seat, immediately walking over to the movers. Logan waited for the driver to come, curiosity getting the best of him. Logan walked toward the gate, pretending to get the mail, but his eyes stayed locked on the Cadillac. The driver's door slowly opened, and a man who looked latino, got out. Logan stared at the broad shouldered man. He wore a tank top, which shown his large biceps. Logan felt like he was drooling, he was definitely still gay. He desperately wanted to see the man's face. His licked his dry lips in anticipation. The latino slowly turned around, admiring the neighborhood, his eyes soon fell on Logan. Logan's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop completely.

"Carlos….."


	4. Chapter 4

_ps: something big is about to happen and i hope people don't hate me after this. :3_

* * *

><p>Logan wanted to run. All these years he had dreaded the day that he saw Carlos again, because he knew that he would never be able to control himself, and he would just give in.<p>

Carlos glared at him, taking deep breaths. This was why he moved into this house. He wanted to see Logan. He had a plan. His heart pounded as he made his way across the street. Logan looked at him shocked.

"Hi" Carlos breathed, swallowing that nervous feeling.  
>"w-what are you doing here?" Logan said, his mind doing circles. His heart was throbbing. He ached to reach out and touch Carlos. To kiss him. To love him.<br>"I just bought this house. Not so poor now am I?" Logan lowered his gaze, cringing at the harsh words.  
>"I was such an idiot Carlos. I'm sorry, the last thing i wanted was to hurt you."<br>"well you did Logan, you took my heart and stomped on it. All because you mother wouldn't approve. But it's okay Logan, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at what you did. Why you did it." Logan felt his chest caving in. His fingers itching to touch Carlos. He needed to touch Carlos. "Do you want to come inside Logan?" Logan froze. He looked turned his gaze towards his own house, mentally cursing himself. Carlos stared at him, nodding, accepting the silent answer Logan was giving him. "It's okay, you should go back to your wife. I'll see you around… neighbor." Carlos turned around, walking towards his front door, smirk plastered to his voice. Oh he would definitely be seeing Logan again.

Logan practically ran inside his house, sweat dripping down his body. The way that Carlos had spoken, it was taunting, very far from innocent. Nothing like the Carlos he knew, but of course that was years ago. Logan shook, he wanted to take the offer. He wanted to just forget about everything that had happened.

"Logan?" He turned around, seeing Sara walking down the stairs.  
>"What?" He said, his tone dry. Sara walked up to him, looking out the window before turning her gaze towards him.<br>"who were you talking to? Who was that man?" Logan rolled his eyes, something he found himself doing often when speaking with her.  
>"Our new neighbor. Why does it even matter?" Sara sighed, biting her lip slightly.<br>"Is he gay?" Logan's eyes widened, shock flashing across his face.  
>"Why must you think that all men I talk to are gay. Yes, I'm gay but jesus christ I'm not going to fuck every man that walks my way" Sara flinched.<br>"Well sorry but the last thing I want is for you to leave me for a man, I'm your wife, I have the right to be jealous." Logan shook his head, walking towards the kitchen.  
>"Well that's never going to happen, I married you to please my mother, we are stuck with each other until the day she passes. So get off my case." He slammed his fist against the counter. Logan walked towards his study, slamming the door and locking it.<p>

Sara knew he was gay, and she agreed to marry him under the condition that he would never love her, yet she continued to make his life hell, always accusing him of cheating or liking a man. To be honest he wanted to be happy with her, but her jealousy is what distanced him from her.

The first two years of their marriage was manageable. They looked like a normal couple, they enjoyed each other's company. They were even intimate a couple times. But soon Sara started to develop a jealousy, and after that, their relationship began to crumble.

Logan paced around his study, His thoughts moving to Carlos. What was he going to do? The urges and feelings that he had for him were rekindled with just seeing him. Now Carlos lives across the street from him.

"Alright Carlos, everything is set." Eduardo said, walking into the large kitchen. Carlos smiled, walking over and patting Eduardo's back.  
>"What would I do without you man?" Eduardo chuckled, shaking his head.<br>"You would be lost my man, But listen… who was that man you were talking to earlier?" Carlos froze, taking in a deep breath as the events of earlier popped into his head.  
>"That, was Logan Mitchell." Eduardo raised his eyebrows.<br>"So that's Logan Mitchell. Really. Well what's the deal with you two? Why'd you want to move to a house in front of his?" Carlos sighed, that aching in his heart coming back again.  
>"About 6 years ago, me and him dated. We were really serious, and we were even each other's first. But he comes from a high class, religious family, and well you know where I come from. So he told me we couldn't be together anymore, because of his mother" Eduardo nodded, sympathy evident on his face. Carlos chuckled. "So, I tried to forget about him but after all these years, my heart still aches for him. So now that I am rich, I decided to try and find him, and get him back. He needs to be mine again." Eduardo nodded again, biting his lip slightly.<br>"But Carlos, isn't he married or something?" Carlos cringed.  
>"Yes, but I need to lure him in, I need him to love me again, and maybe then he will leave his wife, or something." Eduardo stared at Carlos.<br>"You really love him don't you?" Carlos nodded, his tears threatening to fall.  
>"I love him so much. Which is why I need him with me, no one else."<p>

* * *

><p>Logan woke up the next morning, earlier than usual. He got dressed, and made his way down the stairs. He opened the door of the house, walking out on to the lawn to get the paper. To his surprise, he saw Carlos, rummaging thru the trunk of his car. Logan tried not to stare, but his eyes kept going back to Carlos. That urge coming back to him, even more powerful than yesterday. Carlos turned around, spotting Logan and smirking. He closed his trunk, walking across the street towards Logan. Logan felt his heart beat accelerating. He subconsciously licked his lips.<br>"Good morning _neighbor_" Carlos greeted, playfulness evident. Logan swallowed hard, fighting back the nervous.

"Good Morning Carlos" Logan quietly greeted, as if someone were to hear him. Carlos sighed, glancing up at Logan's home.  
>"How's the misses?" Carlos said, smiling playfully. Logan couldn't help but smile just looking at Carlos's dashing smile. The one that made him fall in love with him.<br>"S-she's good. Sleeping…" Carlos nodded, biting his lip lightly.  
>"So listen, I know my offer to come over yesterday was a bit abrupt, but I just want us to be on good terms, leave everything in the past and just be good… <em>neighbors<em>" Logan glared at Carlos, before nodding.  
>"Well, you should come over for dinner with me and my… wife." Carlos smirked.<br>"Great, how about tonight?"  
>"Sure, I'll tell my wife." Carlos sighed, loathing the sound of Logan saying "my wife".<p>

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight" Carlos said, winking subtly before walking away across the street to his own home. Logan stood there, baffled. Something about this did feel right, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he was excited for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why in the world would you invite him over? You know that Monday nights I go out with my friends." Logan rolled his eyes. "You have to cancel, tell him some other night or whatever." Logan groaned.<p>

"I'm not canceling that is rude." Sara huffed, crossing her arms.

"More like you want him to come over because you like him." Logan pounded his fist against the wall.

"I am _sick_ and tired of you always thinking that I like a man. Can you just realize that it doesn't matter how I feel? I am stuck with you. You can go where ever the hell you want to go tonight, I'm going to treat our new neighbor with hospitality. And plus he might not be gay, so calm down." Sara frowned, rolling her eyes.  
>"I'm still going out"<p>

* * *

><p>"So… where's your wife? I haven't had the chance to meet her" Carlos said, admiring the interior of the home. It was neatly decorated in varieties of red and brown all around the home. He plopped himself down on the leather couch.<br>"She won't be joining us tonight, every Monday she goes out with her friends or whatever, even though I asked her to miss just one night… She refused." Logan said, sitting down on the couch.  
>"Oh, that's too bad I wanted to meet the lovely lady." Carlos smirked. Logan sighed. If only he knew how life with Sara really was.<br>"Look Carlos, I know we agreed to forget about the past, but can we talk about what happened?" Carlos nodded. "I'm sorry. You know that I married Sara for my mother. Not because I loved her." Carlos only nodded, glaring at Logan. "If it were up to me, we would be together right now." Carlos blinked, not expecting to hear Logan say that.  
>"Logan, you could have just ignored your mother." Logan shook his head.<br>"I would have been disowned, I wouldn't have had a family. My family doesn't approve of homosexuality and they only associate themselves with people of our class." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"But I see you made a quite a lot of money." Logan smiled sheepishly. Carlos, chuckled.  
>"I inherited my brother's business. He passed away recently." Logan gasped, sympathy hitting him.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that." Carlos shook his head.  
>"No it's okay. I don't want to talk about it but, yes I have money. Six years too late thou." Logan lowered his gaze. "Logan… I still love you, you know that right?" Logan's eyes widened, his heart beating fast, those urges to kiss Carlos coming back. He felt himself slowly gravitating closer to Carlos. Carlos leaned in, grabbing a hold of Logan's face, and slowly pressing his lips against Logan's. Their lips meshed together perfectly, slowly finding a smooth rhythm. Carlos swiped his lips across Logan's bottom lip, begging said boy for entrance. Logan hesitated, but slowly parted his lips. Logan relished in the feeling of Carlos tracing his tongue thru each and every crevice of Logan's mouth. The kiss started to get sloppier, teeth clashing together. Carlos traced his hands down Logan's torso, stopping at the hem of his pants. Logan's brain was telling him to stop, but his heart kept yelling to keep going. Carlos, slowly unbuttoned his pants. They pulled away from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. Logan looked at their current situation, mentally debating with himself whether to stop Carlos or to just go with it. Carlos slowly removed his shirt, revealing his tan and toned torso. Logan licked his lips, want hitting him hard. He leaned in, this time initiating the kiss. He found himself needing Carlos. He quickly went to working on Carlos's pants, trying to pull them down. Carlos smirked into the kiss, pulling away and standing up, fully removing his pants, leaving himself clad in boxer-briefs. Logan stood also removing his pants and shirt. He eyed Carlos, just as Carlos eyed Logan.<br>"I missed you." Carlos whispered, caressing Logan's cheek. Logan smirked, enjoying those words. Logan leaned in again, kissing Carlos's neck, pecking all the way down.

"Please…" Logan whispered back. Carlos nodded, pushing Logan down on the couch again, slipping off his boxers. Logan panted, excitement hitting him. He relished in the sight of Carlos, just the way he remembered him. Carlos kissed down Logan's torso, making sure to get each and every spot. He placed a kiss on Logan's hip, biting down lightly, wanting to leave a mark. Logan groaned, loathing how slow Carlos was going. Logan bucked his hip up, searching from a touch. Carlos smirked, tracing circles around Logan's crotch. He slowly lowered his head, licking a strip up Logan's shaft, received a shaking breath from Logan. Carlos chuckled tonguing the slit. He lowered his head more, taking in Logan's dick into his mouth, wrapping his lips around him. He slowly bobbed his head, each time taking him in deeper. Carlos reached up, shoving two fingers in Logan's face. He pulled off.  
>"Suck them for me" Logan quickly wrapped his lips around the fingers, tonguing and sucking, trying to make them as wet as possible. Logan moaned as Carlos took him all in, deep. Carlos pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth, bringing them down towards Logan's hole. He probed it a little before pushing one finger in slowly. Logan groaned, it had been a while since the last time he was with Carlos. Carlos pumped his finger in and out slowly, stretching the hole. Logan mewled as Carlos inserted another finger, scissoring a little faster than before. Carlos pulled off of Logan, kissing up and down his thigh. Soon Logan was moaning, arching his back lightly.<p>

"You ready?" Carlos asked, pulling his fingers out. Logan nodded vigorously. Carlos chuckled, crawling up Logan's body. He spit in his hand, slicking his member completely. He positioned himself at Logan's entrance, pushing in slowly. Logan groaned again, definitely not used to this feeling. Carlos leaned in kissing Logan furiously, teeth and tongue clashing against each other. He continued pushing in, shaking slightly from the urge to just fuck Logan senseless. Logan bucked his hips slowly, silently begging for Carlos to just go for it. Carlos snapped his hips back, thrusting in deep. Both men letting out moans. Logan panted, his back arching. This what he needed all these years. To be so close and connected with Carlos. His anger, his sorrow, his miserable life; all forgotten with just being here with Carlos. Carlos's became harder and faster, purely animalistic. Logan sat up, clenching on to Carlos's shoulders, bucking his hips up to meet Carlos's thrusts. Both mean, panted into each other's mouths, lust completely taking over them. Carlos began to feel that coiling feeling deep in his stomach, he was reaching his end. Logan latched his lips onto Carlos's neck, biting and kissing all over. Carlos reached down, grabbing hold to Logan's leaking and aching cock, pumping it fast, wanting Logan to come before him. Logan moaned, the pleasure turning out to be too much for him.  
>"C-carlos, fuck." He panted out, a his peak. Carlos brushed his thumb against the tip, sending shivers down Logan's back and finally making him crumbling over the edge, come hard. Carlos could feel Logan clenching hard around his dick, throwing him over the edge as his orgasm hit him, spilling all he had to offer into Logan. Both men panted, their bodies slick with sweat. Carlos pulled out of Logan, getting up to look for his clothes. Logan, glanced at Carlos, confusion evident in his face. Carlos looked at him, sighing.<p>

"Your wife, might come home soon. I don't want her to find us like this." Logan's eyes widened, and then he suddenly remembered, he had a wife. Logan Mitchell had just cheated on his wife. He quickly shot up from the couch, cringing slightly at the pain shooting up his back. He reached for his clothes, fumbling to throw them on. Carlos only studied Logan, the way he hastily put on his clothes.  
>"Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head.<br>"We shouldn't have done that. I have a wife." Logan said, running towards the closet to get a towel. He walked back, clean up his mess.  
>"Yeah, well you obviously didn't act like you had a wife a few minutes ago." Logan sighed.<br>"This can't happen again Carlos." Carlos rolled his eyes, walking towards the door.  
>"Just face it Logan. You looked it more than anything. And from the looks of it, it seems like you don't even love her. So why are you with her" Logan groaned.<br>"I have my reasons, now please. Leave." Carlos quirked his eyebrow. How could it be that one minute Logan was begging for him to be with him and now he was turning him away?  
>"Don't tell me you regret being with me?" Logan stopped his cleaning.<br>"please leave." Logan whispered. Carlos opened the door, turning to Logan.  
>"I know you still love me, why can't you just face it." Carlos turned walking out, slamming the door behind him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>yeah man, smut is my forte so i had to do it. but i hope you enjoyed the chapter.<em>

_Oh and there is waaay more to Sara and Logan's relationship, you'll see later on._


End file.
